


The Lost Spring

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Conspiracy, Infidelity, Murder, NHEV, No Happy Ending Fest, Poison, Rage, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Junmyeon ended his long winter, he finally realised he already lost himself while searching the lost spring
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: No Happy Ending Fest - 2020





	The Lost Spring

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** R4-024  
>  **Prompt:** Junmyeon can’t understand how it could happen. One day he was happily married. The next it turns out his husband was cheating on him, not with one but several people. And now Junmyeon’s sitting at the police station, waiting to be charged for murder. Well, some guys just can’t hold their arsenic.  
>  **Pairing/Main Character(s):** Suho/Chanyeol  
>  **Side Characters:** EXO Ensemble  
>  **Word Count:** 8,969  
>  **Warning(s)/Additional Tag(s):** Infidelity, murder by poison, character death, betrayal  
>  **Author's note:** Unbeta-ed cuz life really happens. Note the date and time!! Readers, enjoy~

***

_**'I shall make a fire, bigger fire to regain the lost spring'** _

***

**_23 Nov, 0900 hrs_ **

_[BREAKING NEWS] : A curator, Mr K has been arrested by Seoul Metropolitan Police earlier this morning as a main suspect for a murder involving Arsenic, which is the first Arsenic murder case in Republic of South Korea – after 10 years. More details regarding the case will come soon._

*

**19 Nov, 1256 hrs**

**Gravity Cafe**

It was all started as a mere guess and a petty thought.

To be honest, Junmyeon was a typical family-type kind of person, but just a little bit workaholic. Daily, he starts his day just like anybody else; going to work in the morning and ended it sometimes a bit late at night, when all the lights in his house were turned off and his husband was already in his dreamland. Despite this, he managed to squeeze some time for his loved one, his husband. Park Chanyeol.

He thought everything was working out great, running smoothly, and he’s living the life that no one can have. A great job, a handsome and understanding husband, a nice double-storey house and that was all of it. But after an unintended short chat with one of his clients - Mrs. Choi - about how her husband cheated on her, a strange thought came across Junmyeon’s simple mind.

What if his husband was cheating on him?

Though he brushed it off when Mrs. Choi said to check on his husband always and at all time because ‘we never know what our husband did behind our back, it’s better to be safe than sorry’, he can’t resist himself from thinking about it 24/7.

And after paying even a teeny bit of attention to little things, he just can’t believe it.

He reached for his coffee, right index finger moving along the cup’s rim, looking at the mighty fountain with a god statue in the middle of it, just outside the café – it’s Hephaestus.

“Is this exactly what you felt when you knew Aphrodite cheated on you? And that was why you create that gold chain to make Ares and Aphrodite stay on the bed for other gods to see the wicked, disgusting relationship between those two?” Junmyeon muttered, eyes still on the statue.

A subtle knock on the table brought Junmyeon out of his trance, he then turning towards the voice and smiled at the one that just came. “You're here?”

“Nice to meet you after years, Suho.”

“You brought what I asked for?”

The other man nodded as he sat, sliding an envelope towards Junmyeon. “There you go.”

Junmyeon put down his cup before he took the envelope, hand shaking.

“Suho, ignorance is bliss, you know.” the other man grabbed the envelope, halting Junmyeon from taking it. He shook his head, as if he knew Junmyeon would be scarred for life after opening the Pandora box.

“J, please.” Junmyeon pleaded, and the man called J let the envelope go. 

With a shaky hand, he pulled the papers inside, and shook his head slowly before putting the papers back on the table. “N-no. I know two of them. Oh god, god.” He reached for the coffee, but as he held the cup, he pulled his hand, wiping the fallen tears on his cheeks. “Tell me this is not true, please.”

“Suho…”

Junmyeon clutched his chest, breathing in and out loudly. “Why? Why does he cheat on me? What is it that I’m lacking? Am I not enough of him? Not only one, but five? I can close my eyes and pretend this all didn’t happen if it’s only one person. People make mistakes, right? I- I understand that. He might feel lonely, r-right? Yeah? Yes, yes. I-I thought all stuff pointed to one person, but I- I was wrong..”

“No one could stop a man from cheating, Suho. You don’t deserve this.”

Junmyeon covered his face with both his hands, letting out all his pent up emotion. The man then moved to sit beside Junmyeon, hugging him tight. Junmyeon continued to cry onto the man’s chest, muttering his regrets, pouring his feelings. He then stopped crying, wiping his trail of tears and stood up.

“Suho?” The man quickly grabbed Junmyeon’s hand, halting the other’s steps.

“Thanks, J.” Junmyeon muttered, before leaving the café with the envelope clutched in his hand.

*

_**'The scars solely burnt from the days we were not in love'** _

*

**19 Nov, 0737 hrs**

**Park-Kim Residence**

The sun was nearly out as Junmyeon walked out of the bathroom, tying his bathrobe and pulling the curtain opened. It was a good morning, yes, and he decided to go to work a bit late today, because why would he miss this artistic view of his husband sleeping on bed, after a hot night together?

Junmyeon sat slowly on the bed, taking the view of the chiselled abs of Chanyeol by himself and blew onto his husband’s chest, intending to wake him up.

Series of hot breath blows onto the chest didn’t make any progress in Junmyeon’s mission to wake his husband up. He then trailed his finger starting from the lower jaw, then along the neck, before he decided to look up to check Chanyeol’s expression. But then his finger stopped right under the collarbone and he saw something. A mark.

Wait, was that a love bite?

Junmyeon didn’t remember biting Chanyeol last night. His train of thought was stopped as Chanyeol holding his hand still.

“Ni, stop it. I need sleep. 5 minutes, I will wake up after 5 minutes.”

Upon listening to that, Junmyeon froze on the spot, getting up and out of the bed - pushing Chanyeol away, eyes staring at his husband. “Who’s Ni?”

Chanyeol quickly opened his eyes. “Huh?”

“Who’s Ni? You called for Ni, just now.” Junmyeon stood still beside the bed.

“I said that? No babe, I said Junnie. You misheard that, obviously.” Chanyeol replied, rubbing his eyes before scooting near the side of the bed, pulling Junmyeon for a good morning’s kiss.

Junmyeon stopped him, “Really?”

“Really really. How can I call for someone else when I have this handsome looking husband? Right? Junnie, I called for you babe. You are the only one that I want to call and see first in the morning.” Chanyeol took Junmyeon’s hand, kissing it tenderly.

Junmyeon didn’t feel convinced by that, but decided to just let it go. “Okay, if you say so.” He stood up, picking Chanyeol’s clothes that were scattered all over the place. “Go take your bath, you stink, really.”

“And last night you told me, you love this stinky man. And his junior.” Chanyeol teased.

“Oh, shut up!” Junmyeon threw a shirt towards Chanyeol, and the man managed to dodge it, cackling before entering the bathroom.

“I managed to avoid it, 10 kisses for me later, Jun!”

Junmyeon chuckled, shaking his head as he pulled the Chanyeol’s luggage that was put by the closet last night when the man returned from his business trip. He opened it, checking each shirt for stuff like pens, or paper, or anything because his husband is that clumsy and he doesn’t wish for an ink spillage in the washer. Or an accidental dyeing his favourite cardigan. No no, that will definitely be a total disaster.

As he rummaged the luggage, his nose managed to catch something.

An unfamiliar scent.

He then quickly pressed his nose on each clothes, and finally a red scarf.

Definitely a new scent. And it’s not Junmyeon’s, nor Chanyeol’s.

“Jun? Can you help me find a shaver? I can’t find it in here!” Junmyeon heard Chanyeol’s shouting. He shook his head, putting the scarf back into the luggage, closing it and then scurried to find the shaver. “Wait a second, I’ll be there with the shaver!”

*

**19 Nov, 0805 hrs**

**Park-Kim Residence**

The weird case of unknown love bite and unfamiliar scent kept bugging him, even when he was whipping the batter for pancakes. His past conversation with one of his clients also certainly didn’t help, at all. The whisk was moved in all sorts of direction now that his thoughts were full of suspicions. Towards his husband. A strong one.

Junmyeon put down the whisk, stormed out of the house hastily with Chanyeol’s car key that he managed to find on the dining table and clicked the button open.

First thing that he skimmed through was the boot. A bag, some stuff for the car, and nothing more. Junmyeon let out a relieved sigh.

Stage one, clear. Perhaps he was too paranoid.

He checked the dashboard – nothing out of ordinary – only a car guide, some old receipts.

Again, clear.

Chanyeol is not cheating on him. He repeated that sentence many times, as if to convince himself.

He then pushed the front seat of the car, and that was when Junmyeon saw a piece of gold earring – a clover shaped on the car floor.

And Junmyeon didn't wear any jewellery.

He didn’t know his hand was shaky, not until he decided to pick the small item from its place. Junmyeon let out a gasp, that can eerily be heard just the same as a denial if denial can be expressed as sound, shaking his head and dropping the earring on the ground, closing his mouth in his attempt to muffle his wail.

He connected the dots together, and the final conclusion was his husband cheated on him.

He gasped again, and Junmyeon can feel his tears rolling down his cheeks unknowingly.

“Jun, what are you doing out there?” He heard Chanyeol call for him from the kitchen’s window.

The tears were wiped quickly, eyes blinking several times before he moved the seat back to its original setting. “I searched for my shoes, I thought I left them in your car!” He cleared his throat.

“Oh, did you find it?”

“Nah, I didn’t. I guess it is in my office. Silly me.”

Chanyeol grinned. “Silly you. Now, handsome, come inside fast and get ready for work, I will continue your pancake project!”

“Okay, thank you Chan.” Junmyeon replied, putting his best smile before stepping inside the house.

*

**19 Nov, 0830 hrs**

**Park-Kim Residence**

It’s funny how life can be turned upside down in a split second, and with a teeny bit of attention to some details.

Junmyeon checked his face repeatedly on the mirror by the entrance of the house, searching for signs of him crying or anything.

Chanyeol was still flipping the pancake as Junmyeon walked into the kitchen. He stared at his husband’s back, as if that will organise his messy thoughts and he even eyed the sharp fork on the dining table. Perhaps aiming for the cheater. Junmyeon stepped slowly, counting steps towards his husband and surprisingly, it only took 5 steps towards his loved one. So near, yet so far. His husband was right here, in front of him, but his heart? Who knows.

Junmyeon hugged Chanyeol, head leaning on his husband’s back.

“Whoa, a morning back hug is good. Don’t you think so?”

Junmyeon hummed.

Chanyeol continued making pancakes, humming random melodies.

“Chan, can I ask you something?”

“If you are going to ask me when the pancake war ends, the answer is in a minute. Why? Are you hungry already?”

“Do you really love me?”

Chanyeol let out a loud laugh. “Of course I love you!”

“Only me?”

“Yeah, only you.”

Hearing that, Junmyeon tightened his hug around Chanyeol. _Liar._

“Okay Mr Park Junmyeon, the final piece will be done in 3..2..1… and yes, we scored another pancake!” Chanyeol cheered, putting the plate down beside the stove, along with the spatula on the pan and turned to face Junmyeon, pressing his lips onto the other’s. “I love you.”

Junmyeon then let out a soft giggle. A fake one, he guessed.

That was funny, but what was funnier than this was Chanyeol acting normal, despite his wrongdoing. Despite the slipped up, the love bite that Junmyeon just discovered, the stranger’s smell and a gold earring that Junmyeon found in the car.

The coffee machine beeped, and Junmyeon was quick to move his body away from his husband to get the nasty drink inside his system. After all, he needs that drink to keep himself sane for this hellish full-of-pretend breakfast. He stared into nothingness as he held the coffee mug.

“Jun, what are you doing? Not sitting?” Chanyeol asked from the dining table.

He smiled, putting the cup down on the table before sitting. “I’m too lazy to walk, because someone decided to make me unable to walk last night.”

A loud laugh came out of Chanyeol. “I didn’t do it that hard, Jun.”

“Yes, you did. Naughty husband.” Junmyeon munched the pancake. Oh, how bitter it is, though he remembered vividly he put enough sugar in the batter, before he.. discovered another secret. “Hmm, by the way Yeol, did you change your perfume? It smells good.”

Chanyeol shook his head, pouring more honey on his pancake. “No, why?”

“Oh? I thought I smelled different perfume on one of your scarfs. That’s why I’m asking.” Junmyeon put one more pancake on his husband’s plate, eyeing Chanyeol’s expression. “The smell is good though.”

“Really? Soohyun always sprayed his perfume anywhere, you know. His bad habit. Perhaps I catch that smell from him?”

“Hmm, that’s possible too. Anyway, I’m late, totally late, so my dearest husband, see you later. I will be back a bit late today. Got a meeting in the next town.” He pecked on Chanyeol’s cheek.

“See you later, Jun. Love you.”

 _You really love me?_ “Love you too!” Junmyeon grabbed his coat and car keys, before he halted. “Ah, Yeol, sorry that I bit you that hard last night.”

“What?”

Junmyeon managed to catch the twitch on Chanyeol’s face – even if it’s only for one second. “Yeah, oh my god, look at that mark near your collarbone. Sorry Yeol, I guess I went overboard last night. Definitely will keep it minimal. Got to go!”

“Okay, babe!”

Junmyeon rushed to get into his car, pushing the ignition button before dialling a number. “J, I think, Chanyeol is cheating on me.”

*

' _ **As if the cold mid-winter air hit me, time freezes'**_

*

**19 Nov, 1556 hrs**

**Cosmic Latte**

The only thing that popped out in Junmyeon’s messy brain was to find comfort.

The drive was indeed a long, unpeaceful ride. If other people were battling with the bustling road, Junmyeon himself was in war with his inner thoughts, again. Why would Chanyeol cheat on him? Like why? That definitely is a big question. Why? Did Junmyeon cannot satisfy his libido? Or other sexual needs? Next question, when? When did Chanyeol cheat on him? Since when? How? How did Chanyeol manage to keep all of these filthy shits in absolute secrecy? And how dense Junmyeon is, not to notice all this stuff? Has he always been the foolish one?

The loud honk stopped his thoughts, and he looked up at the parking spot that he waited for.

Oh, the spot was empty now.

Changing the gear, Junmyeon can feel his car moving backward, and he slammed the brake too late when his car smashed the car behind, jerking him forward.

He was scrambling out of his car, checking his back bumper and the other car’s front bumper, before bowing nonstop. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, sir.”

“Do you not know how to drive? If you are that incapable in driving, don’t drive! Are you that foolish?! Are you daydreaming? It’s fucking afternoon, I’m so darn tired and you caused shit to me?!” the man shouted.

Junmyeon bowed again.

“Why can’t you answer me?” the man grabbed Junmyeon’s collar.

“I’m sorry.”

“Is sorry enough? Is sorry enough, I asked you!”

“No, sorry is not enough! Even if he says sorry, it will never turn normal again. Nor is it near perfect. Even if I myself say sorry, I will never get back my husband. Yes, I am indeed a foolish man who trusted my husband, more than anything. And I was dense, not knowing I have been cheated for god knows how long! And yes, I caused shit to you, and to myself too!” Junmyeon screamed, before he plopped on the road, crying his heart out.

The crowd started to gather, and Junmyeon really didn’t give a shit about that. Who cares about a damn car, or a sudden accident, when his perfect world is on the brink of crumbling right under his nose?

“N-no, I didn’t do anything to him! I swear! You, the girl with blonde hair, you saw it, right? He crushed on me first, and I didn’t do anything! I didn’t use violence!” the man raised his head, dumbfounded as to why Junmyeon was crying.

“J-jun, is that you? Junmyeon! Ya Kim Junmyeon, why are you crying?!”

Junmyeon raised his head, then he saw his brother running towards, quickly checking for any injuries and settled the accident with the other car owner.

The café was quiet, almost empty when Junmyeon came into it.

The sound of the cup being put on the table made him turn his head. Minseok – his brother was sitting in front of him, face full of expression called pity.

“Don’t look at me like that. I hate it.” Junmyeon rolled his eyes.

“Can’t help but being too damn honest. Sorry, my toxic trait.” Minseok huffed. “And you made my customers run away. Pay me.”

“Okay. But can I have more than just a cup of tea?”

Minseok groaned. “You deserved just a cup of tea. And I gave you exactly that.”

“But now I want more than a cup of tea.”

“Only order things that are on the menu.”

“I want a hug.”

“Wow.”

“Come on.”

“Do you really ask that, without explanation, or anything?”

Junmyeon nodded.

“Fine.” Minseok moved to Junmyeon’s side, embracing him tight.

“Chanyeol cheated on me. With five guys.” Junmyeon hummed.

Minseok tried to pull away from the hug, but Junmyeon’s tight embrace made him stay still. “Not funny, Jun.” He seethed.

“Yeah, I know. Didn’t laugh too. No one tells it is a damn joke. It’s real. He’s cheating on me. He cheated on me with five guys, Min.” Junmyeon wailed, startling the remaining customer in his brother’s café. Lucky Minseok, his last customer was about to exit the café.

“Oh, poor our Jun. What should we do with you, Jun?” Minseok hugged his brother, patting his back.

*

**19 Nov, 2149 hrs**

**Park-Kim Residence**

The front door was swung open as Junmyeon punched the password to the door lock. He quickly went upstairs, running into the last room on the floor. Chanyeol’s office. Long gone was his tears, he was full of rage as he opened all the drawers inside the room, searching for something.

For anything that could lead him to Chanyeol’s dirty secrets.

To his surprise, the drawers are filled with tons of letters. Account statements from numerous bank accounts. Chanyeol really spent a lot for his secret lovers. Junmyeon huffed, laughing sarcastically right afterwards.

His attention was now directed to a folder, placed at the very bottom of the last drawer. Upon reading the document, he gasped. His land – the one he got as inheritance from his parents, was being sold without his knowledge. Junmyeon’s hand dropped on his lap, and now he was staring into nothingness.

Park Chanyeol is really a fucking jerk.

A cheater, a liar, a son of bitch.

Junmyeon’s search didn’t end. Knowing Chanyeol, he must probably pour all his secrets here, keeping it in this lovely office of his and Junmyeon must find it. The proof of infidelity. Something that he can use to confront Chanyeol, either personally, or with his lawyer in court.

Junmyeon is indeed a fool for not going into the room earlier. Fuck privacy between married couple.

His gaze then landed on a vault, placed right at the corner of the room. He stepped towards the vault, thinking all sorts of possible combinations of password, before he made his mind and pressed 0000.

It beeped open.

Such a simple-minded person, his husband was.

Junmyeon let out a bitter laugh before he opened it. He saw a phone, and Junmyeon waste no time in switching it on, scrolling through the conversation.

**_\--Baekkie--_ **

_Yeollie, I think I lost my earring. Uhuk. So sorry baby! :(((((_

_It’s okay baby, we can buy a new one! Don’t cry, baby, or else I will be sad too :((((_

**_\--Daedae--_ **

_Ya comin’ tonite? Cutie pie, what flower u want for ur bath? Can’t wait to see ya_

_Awww Dae, so sorry. Will come on Wednesday, I guess? Flower? Can I get you in the bathtub instead of flowers? Cuz you are a flower too!!_

**_\--Soo--_ **

_Yeol, if you have time, come try my new recipe. Love you, giant_.

_Anything for you, darl! Love you too, pea!_

**_\--Hunnie--_ **

_Should I arrange one fake meeting for us both, in Jeju perhaps? I miss you, and your junior. :P_

_Arrange it then, Mr Hot Secretary. What are you waiting for kekekkeke_

Junmyeon shook his head before letting out a bitter laugh. How stupid was he that he didn’t even realise this shit that was going around for who knows how long? He was indeed a foolish man, no wonder he’s so gullible that his husband cheated on him.

He opened the last conversation in the message apps.

**_\--Xing--_ **

_Miss you. Jun got a long project starting next week. Shall we play?_

_Let’s play, then_

The betrayal hit hard when it came from the one that he trusted the most. That perhaps explained why Yixing suddenly came to his house at night, unannounced. Though he knew Yixing and Chanyeol were having some sort of push-and pull thing before him dating his husband, he never thought that would lead to something big.

Junmyeon is a fool.

*

_**'Holding the regrets of a broken relationship in my arms, burning me up in my cold time'** _

*

**20 Nov, 0932 hrs**

**Park-Kim Residence**

The video was played in full volume as Junmyeon lay right in the middle of the living room, surrounded by mountains of used tissues, eyes red from the cries ever since he came back from Minseok’s yesterday. Chanyeol didn’t come back home last night, and Junmyeon knew the man obviously went to one of his secret lovers. Long gone was his plan to go out for the suit’s fitting that he scheduled ever since last year and appointments with his favourite florist and baker, all for his anniversary. He will mourn all day. His phone rung in the interval of 30 minutes, but at this point he didn’t give a fuck about it, not anymore.

He sat up slowly, hands on the television’s remote control and the tears unknowingly rolled down his cheeks.

The video shot was zoomed on Junmyeon, who held the bouquet tight as he walked on the aisle, his brother Minseok was beside him. He smiled, as bright as he could, to the one that was waiting for him at the end. The music can be heard from the piano played by his best friend, Yixing making the whole simple ceremony feel serene, pure. It can be seen that Junmyeon let out a short laugh when he saw his friends whoo-ing and cheering for him.

The short walk that felt like an eternity to Junmyeon ended when his husband-to-be held his hands and Minseok pat his shoulder, leaving him with his partner and sitting at one of the tables. The video showed Junmyeon’s eyes brimming with tears as he looked up to a smiling Chanyeol.

At this shot, Junmyeon cried even louder.

 _“Hey, why are you crying? It’s a happy day, you know.”_ Junmyeon remembered what Chanyeol whispered to him that moment. “I should have known that cry meant something..”

Junmyeon saw himself nodded in the video, and recalled his reply to Chanyeol. _“It all felt unreal.. I can’t believe we are finally here.”_

_“Shhh, don’t cry, please. I know you are such a handsome man but I would like a free-puffiness husband right now.”_

_“Meany!”_

_“Ehem, should we start the vow now?” The officiant said, full of tease._

The camera then zoomed out, showing both Chanyeol and Junmyeon chuckling to the officiant’s remark, nodding their heads in agreement.

_“Do you, Kim Junmyeon take Park Chanyeol as your husband?”_

_Junmyeon in the recording nodded, looking straight into Chanyeol’s eyes._ “ _Yes, I do. I will love him forever, will give him everything and will wait for him. My heart will draw him in like gravity did. I love you, Yeol.”_ Junmyeon muttered the same vow under his breath.

The video now focused on Chanyeol, waiting for the other groom to say his wedding vow.

_“Do you, Park Chanyeol, take Kim Junmyeon as your husband?”_

_It can be seen Chanyeol nodded, hands holding Junmyeon’s hands, kissing it even._

At this point, Junmyeon scoffed to himself.

_“Yes, I will take Kim Junmyeon as my husband. Promise to love him forever. He is my future, and my heart would forever for him-”_

Junmyeon stood up quickly, grabbing the baseball bat beside the television before the vow ended, smashing the screen and screaming loudly. “Shut up, you liar! All was lie, you liar! You said you would love me, forever! Take me as your husband, and I am your future! But, you fucked with someone else?! Just shut the fuck up!”

The screen went dark, and Junmyeon continued smashing it, scattering books and vase near the television around, before he dropped to the floor, his grip on the baseball loosened.

“W-why did you cheat on me, Chan? Don’t you love me anymore?” He cried his heart out, again.

*

**18 Nov, 2105 hrs**

**Park-Kim Residence**

The freshly brewed coffee was dripping down into the mug when the bell rang. At the sound of that, Junmyeon put down his book and quickly went to get the door. Much to his surprise, it was his best friend, Yixing.

“Xing?”

Just right in front of the door, Yixing was biting his lips and was shocked to see Junmyeon coming out of the house. “J-jun?”

“What are you doing here? At night, some more?” Junmyeon asked, eyeing his best friend.

“You are home? I thought you were out of the town..”

“Oh, the meeting ended early, so I headed home as soon as it ended.”

“Oh…..”

“Didn’t you come to see me?”

“Y-yeah.. I-I came to let you know that we managed to secure the painting from the painter, Z for our exhibition next month.”

“You can just let me know through the phone. Or at work tomorrow.” Junmyeon chuckled. “Why don’t you come in for a cup of coffee? It’s freezing out here, you know.”

“It was one of our important deals, hence.. Sorry that I disturbed you-“

“What are you talking about? No, of course not. Come in.”

Yixing followed Junmyeon into the house, and Junmyeon went to the kitchen to push the coffee machine’s button once again for a cup of coffee.

“This year marks the 6th anniversary of your wedding, right?” Junmyeon heard Yixing asking from the living room.

He smiled, taking the coffee and walked to Yixing that was standing right in front of his wedding picture. “Yeah, a sweet 6th year being married, and a 10th year of being together. We are planning to travel overseas for this year's anniversary! By the way, I looked really puffy in the picture, didn’t I?”

Yixing turned to face his best friend. “You looked lovely, Jun.”

“Ey, you said that because I’m your best friend, didn’t you?” Junmyeon nudged Yixing, and Yixing laughed.

“Jun.”

Junmyeon tilted his head. “Hm? What?”

Yixing was about to answer when the loud sound from the door lock made Junmyeon turn to the entrance.

“Chan, you are back! Did you forget the password again?”

“Oh, I’m back! And yeah, I forgot the password!” A reply can be heard from outside the house.

Junmyeon rolled his eyes, giggling after and went to the rescue. Seconds after, Chanyeol and Junmyeon walked hand by hand into the living room. “Oh, you didn’t tell me Xing is coming tonight?” Chanyeol asked Junmyeon.

Before Junmyeon could answer, Yixing answered on his behalf while putting the mug on the table. “I came to let Jun know about the work stuff. And I guess I should head back home now. See you tomorrow at work, Jun.”

“Oh, okay Xing. See you at work.”

After sending Yixing out, Junmyeon thought about Yixing’s weird action that night, but was interrupted by the kiss attack launched by Chanyeol.

The man quickly smothering kisses on Junmyeon’s face and neck. “You’re home early today. Is everything okay at work?”

“Yeah, of course everything is okay. Is it weird that I came back home early? The meeting ended early, so here I am. Both you and Xing were asking the same thing.”

“Nah, it was not weird. Coming home to you feels so good. And that being saying, how about a nice round tonight?”

Junmyeon cupped his husband’s face, going straight for his husband’s lips, kissing him deeply, sucking the lower lip even. Both of them dropped on the couch. Chanyeol then started to move his hand into Junmyeon’s pyjama, touching here and there, making Junmyeon moan.

“Yeol- My back will hurt if we do it here. And cleaning up the couch will be such a tedious thing. To the bed.” He pushed Chanyeol slowly, “And, you stink, Yeol. No lie.”

“And you love me, nevertheless.” Chanyeol smirked, before carrying Junmyeon in bridal style, to the room.

“I can walk by myself, you know.” Junmyeon giggled.

“But I don’t want you to walk now, because I will make you unable to walk in the morning.”

“Ow, going full force, I see.”

“Of course I will,” Chanyeol said before placing Junmyeon on the bed, unbuttoning his shirt and forgoing Junmyeon’s pyjama in the dark. “Now, in 3, I’m coming for you, handsome! 1..2..3!”

Junmyeon should have noticed the awkward conversation between he, his husband and his best friend.

*

_**'Shall burn the resentment left undone, take away the lonely cold'** _

*

**23 Nov, 0715 hrs**

**Seoul Metropolitan Police Station**

The metal handcuff around his hands felt cold, but that didn’t bother Junmyeon at all. The table in front of him was full with pictures, and he recognized them all. He directed his gaze from left to right, looking at every picture one by one.

A messy living room.

Cup of half-drink coffee.

A phone on the floor.

The darn red scarf.

A stalk of wilted calla lily.

And lastly, a dead body.

The room’s door was swung open, revealing a man – a detective, with a troubled expression on his face. Following him was his colleague – a young man, brows twitching as his eyes met Junmyeon.

The elder detective sat followed by his fellow colleague, then slamming the file in his hand onto the table, making a loud thud resonated across the room. “Mr Kim, my name is Detective Kang. Do you know why you are here?”

Junmyeon stared at his handcuffs, then muttering a slow request. “Can you call a lawyer for me?”

"We got two witnesses saying they saw you sat right beside the victim, hands covered with arsenic when they came to your house after getting messages from the phone, and I believed you sent the messages to them. Detective Kang immediately stood up, "Why did you kill him? Did you plead guilty?!"

"I want my lawyer, please, call him for me."

The moment of calmness and stillness in the room before, quickly turned into a chaotic one, once Junmyeon’s bloodied cardigan was tugged by the older detective. Junmyeon closed his eyes, and remained unresponsive towards the attack.

“Detective Kang, please let him go! We need to do it by protocol, and no violence!” The young detective sprung towards the other two, releasing Junmyeon’s cardigan from the detective’s grip.

“Alright, alright! I let him go. Now you son of bastard, why did you kill your husband? Why?! Do you plead guilty?!”

“Please, call my lawyer for me. I want my lawyer.”

*

**21 Nov, 1047 hrs**

**Candy Village**

As Junmyeon parked his car, he finally realised how eerily near this café was from Chanyeol’s workplace, only two blocks down the road. Junmyeon rummaged through the big box on the passenger’s seat, searching for a wig and glasses. He then fixed his blonde wig, put on a glass and grabbed a pink cardigan before going into the café. Candy Village.

He went out of the car, stepping slowly and a warm air greeted him right when he stepped into the café. From the entrance, he could see a petite man at the counter, taking orders from the customers. It’s him.

After waiting in the queue for several minutes, it was finally Junmyeon’s turn to order, and he took a good look at the man.

Chanyeol’s Baekkie.

“Hello, welcome to Candy! Can I get your order, Mr…?”

“Suho.” Junmyeon instantly smiled, gripping the hem of his cardigan even tighter as he saw the man wearing only one earring. “Nice earring there, Baekhyun.”

The barista gasped. “Oh, you know my name?”

“As if you didn’t put it on your name tag.” Junmyeon pinpointed.

“Oh, silly me! Sorry for that. Such a nice earring, isn’t it? My boyfriend gave it to me. He said I’m the lucky one, thus the clover shape. Too bad I lost one of the pair.”

Junmyeon felt his hands on both his sides shaking. “Oh, I see..”

“And he specifically designed this for me!”

His breath hitched. “Y-you are indeed a lucky one, I guess.”

Again, the barista let out a chuckle and flashed his gummy smile, in which Junmyeon resisted so hard to not punch the man. “I know, right? Oh, I’m so sorry for my talkative ass, I bet I make you uncomfortable, I’m so sorry!”

“N-no, it’s okay, I understand. That is how people in love are.”

“Thank you for understanding, Suho! You are such a nice guy! Now, can I have your order?”

Junmyeon gulped his saliva, “Give me one iced Americano, and one latte, please.”

“Alright, 2 orders, are they for take away or…?”

“Yes, take away, please.” Junmyeon replied, still showing his smile while his heart was burning with anger. “And did you do delivery after 6PM?”

*

**21 Nov, 1109 hrs**

**Marmalade Building**

Now Junmyeon knew why every main character in the morning drama splashed water to the one cheating with the husband. This rage definitely will kill someone – in this case the main character himself, if not directed to the one that deserves.

The wig and glass were long gone as Junmyeon strove in the lobby of the company towards the elevator, holding 2-coffees holders a bit too hard that it perhaps left a mark on his hand. He kept flashing his fake smile to everyone that sees him. The walk towards the elevator was painfully long, and he was glad he managed to get into it, breathing in and out as he attempted to cool down.

Cool down.

The ‘ting’ sound of the elevator was a cue for Junmyeon to go straight to Chanyeol’s office, noticing Sehun in front of the door.

“Sehunnie!” Junmyeon greeted the man.

“Curator Kim, what are you doing here? I mean, Mr Park is not in office.. not now, of course. He has a meeting outside.” Sehun – Chanyeol’s secretary greeted him.

Junmyeon took one coffee from the holder, giving it to Sehun. “I want to surprise Chanyeol, too bad I came at the wrong time. And, how many times should I tell you to call me Junmyeon, Sehunnie?”

Sehun smiled, his round cheeks showing. “I-I’m sorry, it just feels weird to call you that way in office, Junmyeon.”

He returned the smile, moving to pat Sehun on the shoulder when he got a whiff of the same scent – one from the red scarf.

“I-I see..” Junmyeon clicked his tongue. “Your perfume smells good, Sehunnie.”

“Is it? I use a new one. Thank you, Junmyeon.” Sehun replied, rubbing his nape.

Junmyeon chuckled, putting the hand down. “By the way Sehun, are you in a relationship nowadays? Such a pity seeing a good guy like you being alone.”

“Oh? No, not really..”

“Should I introduce someone to you?”

“Thank you for this, Junmyeon. I appreciate it. But, it’s okay.. I prefer it to be like this.”

Junmyeon nearly scoffed as he listened to Sehun’s answer. “Okay then, I’m sorry if I somehow crossed the line. By the way, will Chanyeol’s meeting end soon?”

“The meeting was scheduled to end at 12PM, if I’m not mistaken. Do you want me to ring Mr Park and let him know you are here?”

“Nah, it’s okay. I guess I just see him at home, I guess? Come for dinner anytime, Sehun. It would be lovely to have dinner together. How about a dinner on the 22nd? Sounds good, right?”

*

**21 Nov, 1310 hrs**

**Amaranth Flower Shop**

The cold breeze of upcoming winter made Junmyeon shivered, but he remained standing right outside of his car, staring at the flower shop on the other side of the road, and the shop’s owner, who was diligently clearing up the pavement in front of the shop.

The pearly smile of the florist irked Junmyeon so hard, that he gripped the coffee almost too hard that the liquid spilled on the ground. Seeing the man enter the shop, Junmyeon tossed the coffee cup into the trashcan and crossed the road ignoring the honks from the moving cars.

The flower shop is sweet. And full of flowers. Of course it is. Junmyeon took in all different fragrances of flowers, admiring them too despite burning anger in his heart. After all, flowers are soothing.

“Hi there, is there any specific flower you are looking for?” a man asked from behind.

Junmyeon turned, “Hi, I am looking for calla lily. I wonder if you really have one.”

“Of course we have it. How many stalks do you want?”

“One, only one.”

“Are you giving it to your boyfriend?”

“No, it’s for me.”

The man nodded. “Do you want me to wrap the lily?”

“Yes, please.”

Junmyeon wandered around the shop, looking at different types of flowers before he saw yellow roses, placed just beside the red and white roses. “By the way, do you offer flower delivery?”

“Yes, do you want to deliver flowers to someone?”

“Could I place an order today, and ask for delivery on the other day?”

“Of course.”

“Then, please make a beautiful bouquet of yellow roses. Make them with only five roses. Five. Not more, not less.”

“Are you giving it to your friend? After all, yellow roses have different meanings if it was to be given to a lover.” the man asked while jotting down the order.

“I’m giving it to my husband though. I found out that he cheated on me. So, consider this a farewell present of something.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that”

“No, it’s okay, no need for that. Even me, myself, didn't feel sorry.”

“Jongdae. My name is Jongdae.”

Junmyeon turned towards the florist. “Excuse me?”

“We can be friends, if you want, if you need someone to share your problem with.”

“That is nice of you. Why, thanks Jongdae.” Junmyeon smiled, although that smile simply didn’t reach his ears. “I’m Suho. Say Jongdae, do you have a lover?”

Jongdae nodded as he joined Junmyeon, looking at the flowers. “Yes, I do.”

“Is he a good boyfriend?”

“Yeah, he takes care of me a lot, pampers me too.”

“Do you love him as much as he loves you?” Junmyeon tilted his head, anticipating Jongdae’s answer.

Jongdae hummed for a while, then facing Junmyeon as he replied. “Of course. I love him more, I guess?”

“What if he cheats on you? Will you still love him the same?”

*

**21 Nov, 1401 hrs**

**Universe Restaurant**

Junmyeon scrolled his phone, reading the review about the restaurant in front of him. The restaurant was a nice looking one. Mainly served fusion Korean food, and was rated excellent by top food critics. He brought out the document from the envelope, glancing at the details on the paper once again before putting it on the dashboard, going out of his car and entering the restaurant.

The ambience was nice, sleek-looking, minimalist on top. It screams rich.

“Hi, Welcome to the Universe. Did you book earlier?” a man with a deep timbre voice asked from the counter.

Junmyeon let out the biggest smile he had, facing the man. Oh. This is him. The one that managed to steal his husband’s heart. How he wished he could smash the beautiful vase beside the counter on the man’s head. “Hi there, yeah, I think so?”

“Can I know under which name you booked?”

“Mr Kim. Kim Suho”

The man hummed as he scrolled the reservation list. “Aha, there you are. Table 32. I guess you are waiting for someone?”

Junmyeon chuckled, shaking his head. “If I say I’m waiting for you, did it make any sense?”

“Excuse me?” The man asked, frowning.

“I’m kidding, though it would be nice if the restaurant owner joined me at the table.” He winked, before walking towards his table and then went back to the counter. “I’m sorry to ask this, but does this restaurant offer food delivery? My anniversary is coming in a few days, and my husband is a big fan of this restaurant’s food.”

“I’m sorry but we didn’t offer that.”

“Is it? Ah, so bad that it turned out this way. Never mind then. Thank you, Kyungsoo.”

*

**20 Nov, 2059 hrs**

**Park-Kim Residence**

The sound of the clock ticking echoed throughout the quiet house. From the couch in the living room, Junmyeon could see the dining table in the kitchen, full of food which was waiting to be devoured. The house was nothing like the early morning, no mountain of tissues, the broken television was replaced with a brand new one, the vase and other decorating items on the rack and shelves were in good condition.

Everything looked normal.

Junmyeon included.

The knit was nearly finished when the door beeped, and Junmyeon quickly plastered a smile on his face. “Chan, you’re back?”

Chanyeol’s face came into Junmyeon’s view not long after, looking haggard and worried. “Jun!” He dropped his suitcase and went to hug Junmyeon. “Where have you been all day? I called you, but the calls all went into voicemail. Oh god, did something happen to you?”

Junmyeon shook his head as Chanyeol turned his body left and right, checking for something.

Little did he know that Junmyeon was being hurt, not physically, but emotionally.

The scar that never can be seen by naked eyes.

“I realised I lost my phone this afternoon. I slept-in this morning, perhaps I’m too tired due to yesterday’s meeting. It was a long day, you know.” Junmyeon sighed.

“It’s okay if nothing happened to you, thank God. I am so worried, you know.”

Junmyeon looked directly into Chanyeol’s eyes, and he got his answer. Everything was a lie. “Have you eaten? I prepared a lot for dinner tonight. Let’s eat, hmm?”

Lying on the bed that night with Chanyeol's hand on his body, Junmyeon thought of many ways to let Chanyeol feel the pain, exactly the same as what he had inflicted to Junmyeon. And one of the ways is to kill the man.

*

**21 Nov, 0936 hrs**

**Namhyang Art Gallery**

Junmyeon started the day like any other day. Waking up to his husband, getting ready to work, preparing breakfast, going to work.

He was greeted by staff as he entered the gallery, and bombarded with questions too due to his sudden absence from work yesterday. As if nothing happened, Junmyeon acted as usual. Participating in the meeting, suggesting artwork for an upcoming exhibition, and that was when Junmyeon’s attention was directed into a really interesting matter.

“Jinah, can you call pest control one of these days? I swear on God I could see rats creeping around at night, you know!” Rina, Junmyeon’s assistant exclaimed.

“We got rats in our gallery?!”

The murmurs in the room got louder, and Yixing suddenly spoke despite him scrolling his phone. “Just use arsenic, it was effective and low cost.”

The room went silent upon listening to Yixing’s recommendation. Junmyeon eyed his friend, and he could see Yixing smiled and it reminded Junmyeon of his cheater husband.

“Mr Kim?” Rina called for him.

“Alright then, I’ll purchase it. After all, I need some for my house too. Rats are going wild, you know? Need to kill it soon, I guess.” Junmyeon said, smiling before he ended the meeting and grabbed his car keys from his office.

*

_**'Make a big fire inside of me, so that tears dwelling inside wont live any longer'** _

*

**22 Nov, 1711 hrs**

**Park-Kim Residence**

After making an urgent call to someone, Junmyeon placed his phone on the dresser and checked his appearance once again on the mirror.

Perfect.

The sound of classical music from the speaker filled in the entire house, and Junmyeon hummed with satisfaction as he walked down the stairs. He glanced at the clock on the wall, smiling when it was about time.

Junmyeon stood by the sink with water flowing from the tap into the sink non-stop, and at the sound of the door lock, he turned off the tap. He remained still by the sink, and he found himself in Chanyeol’s embrace.

It felt filthy.

“I’m back, Jun.” Chanyeol said breathily, smothering Junmyeon’s neck with kisses.

Junmyeon hummed, turning around to face Chanyeol and hug him, slowly making him step backward into the living room before making both of them sit on the couch.

“Here, drink the coffee first.” Junmyeon pushed the cup closer to Chanyeol.

Seeing Chanyeol drink the coffee, Junmyeon grabbed the calla lily on the coffee table. “Is this flower beautiful?” He asked.

“It looks pretty, Jun. Just like you.”

Junmyeon laughed. “Really?”

"You are the prettiest."

"You know what calla lily means?"

"What does it mean?"

"Faithful. Like me to you."

“Oh, me too, Jun."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course, Jun. It's always you. God, I miss you so much.” Chanyeol replied, moving to cup Junmyeon’s face, kissing him.

Junmyeon let him be, let him feel his lips for the last time. While Chanyeol was busy devouring his lips, he reached for a syringe in his pocket, and stabbed it on Chanyeol’s neck.

“Ouch!” Chanyeol screamed, pushing Junmyeon away as he put his hand on his neck. “What was that, Jun?”

Junmyeon smiled as he saw Chanyeol walk away from the couch, and standing right in the middle of the living room, face full of confusion.

“Is it hurt?” Junmyeon approached his husband, and Chanyeol stepped backward.

“What are you talking about? Is this a prank? Not funny, Jun.” Chanyeol replied, wanting to leave the room when suddenly he plopped on the floor.

Chanyeol looked again at Junmyeon, and he hastily searched for his phone, fingers stumbling to unlock his phone when he finally managed to fish it out of his pants. Slowly feeling the intensified pain, the phone fell from his grip. He then tried to stand up, hands gripping hard at the rack behind him, but eventually failed.

The books on the rack fall onto the floor at the same time Chanyeol groaned in agony.

Chanyeol clutched his chest, gasping heavily. “J-jun.. Junmyeon.. Help.. help me..”

Junmyeon squatted, tilting his head as he watched Chanyeol groan, feeling the pain in his body. “Is it hurt, Chan?”

“J-jun… Jun…”

“And only now you remember to call my name? When you are at the brink of death?” Junmyeon said, stepping towards the man who was now lying on the floor.

“J-ju-junmyeon..” Chanyeol called.

“How I wish you scream my name even when you are with another person. Am I not enough for you? Why did you cheat on me, Chan?” Junmyeon asked as he hovered over Chanyeol.

The other man’s eyes widened, and he shook his head. “H-how d-d-did you kn-know?”

“You really think I’m a fool, right? How long have you been cheating on me?!” Junmyeon shouted, pulling the collar of Chanyeol’s shirt. Chanyeol then vomited blood, blood spurting right onto Junmyeon’s face. He wiped the blood slowly, grinning.

"J-jun.. P-pl-please, save me. S-save me, Jun.."

As if the rage completely controlled him, Junmyeon ignored the pity plead by his husband and went to the kitchen and took a tin full of arsenic, grabbed a fistful of it and dumped it right into his husband’s mouth. The red scarf that Chanyeol put over the counter was snatched, covering Chanyeol’s mouth.

And when the sun downs, Junmyeon watched his husband succumbs to death.

*

**23 Nov, 0845 hrs**

**Seoul Metropolitan Police Station**

Looking at the other’s sad gaze made Junmyeon smile, sadly. He leaned backward, but eyes were back on the metal thing around his hands. The slow blow of the air conditioner filled the entire room, and Junmyeon was pretty sure both of their actions were observed from the other side of the black glass on his right.

“Did you kill him, Jun?”

At the sound of other’s voice, Junmyeon bit his lips.

“Did you?”

Junmyeon can hear the chair being pushed behind, steps approaching him and finally he felt cold, shaky hands over his own. He raised his head to look on his side, and he could see Minseok’s tears on his puffy cheeks.

Junmyeon raised his hands, wiping the tears on his brother’s cheeks. “I want to end the long winter, and find my lost spring..” He smiled.

“Junmyeon, please, what are you talking about?! Tell me the truth, did you kill him? Oh?! Junmyeon, did you want to see me die then?! Junmyeon, why are you doing this, just why?” Minseok sobbed, he finally kneel on the floor.

“He took my spring away, leaving me in the coldness of winter. That’s why I lit the fire, to burn the snow that covered my heart, leaving my heart felt cold, so that I will have spring again.. I’m sorry, Min. I’m so sorry.” Junmyeon muttered, devoid of emotion.

Minseok then moved to hug the younger, shaking his head. “No, please Junmyeon, tell me you didn’t kill him. Tell me you didn’t kill that bastard! Why would you kill him and be in pain, all by yourself?! You should live well after leaving him, and this isn’t it!”

“I know.. It was already too late when I realised I lost myself while searching for my lost spring.. I’m so sorry, hyung.”

*

**23 Nov, 1400 hrs**

_[BREAKING NEWS] : Mr K, who was arrested by Seoul Metropolitan Police earlier this morning as a main suspect for the murder using arsenic pleaded guilty to the murder charge of his husband, Mr P. Mr K, who was enraged by his husband’s action of cheating allegedly killed his husband on their anniversary day. Mr Z and Mr O were called by police as witness for the murder case as they were the one that discovered the murder, early morning at the house.There is no details in regards to the secret lover of the husband, and Mr K said nothing but poem while confessing to the murder._

*

**23 Nov, 2315 hrs**

**Seoul Metropolitan Police Station**

The creak sound of the door made Junmyeon raise his head, looking at the source of the sound. A man entered the room, pulling the chair that was on the opposite side of Junmyeon, and sighed.

Junmyeon pursed his lips upon seeing the man, gesturing to the CCTV in the room.

“I turned it off, no worries.”

Junmyeon nodded. “Is Minseok okay?”

“Do you think he will be okay, knowing his only brother killed someone?”

“Take care of him for me, will you?” Junmyeon reached for J’s hands.

J – Jongin sighed again.

“Thanks for helping me, stopping some of them from coming. I didn’t expect the murder to be that gruesome. Lucky they didn’t see it. But I'm glad the person that need to see it, saw it.”

Jongin stood up, slamming his hands on the table. “Lucky for them? Are they really that innocent?! They should see the consequence of their actions, Suho! They should!”

“They didn’t know, I can't drag them in this mess," Junmyeon shook his head.

"And you did it again, Suho."

“I guess I can’t resist myself. I thought the last time I would be using that was 10 years ago, when that bastard betrayed me in a mission but it seemed somehow it managed to find me again, even after I quit the job.”

“Suho…”

“Thanks again, J. Hope to never meet you again, in prison or on the field.”

Jongin looked at Junmyeon once again before going out of the investigation room. He then went out of the station, glancing at the black sky with no star that night from inside his car. “I’m sorry, Suho. But thank you for killing that bastard. Oh, to think he cheated on me too with other guys, my blood is boiling, even now after he left this world to go to the afterlife. How dare he cheat on me? That ungrateful son of bitch!” He took out his phone, scrolling it. “Hmmm, who should I kill next? The chirpy Baekhyun? The florist Jongdae? The sneaky man, Yixing? Or cutie pie Mr Secretary? Hmmm, the restaurant owner? But he looks so dang cute!”

He pushed the ignition button, turning the steering right as he drove out of the parking space and ignoring the lone piece of paper on the floor of the car, with details of Kim Jongin written on it.

***

_**'All the memories turn into ashes, brilliant flower bloom'** _

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to dear prompter for this prompt, and I hope I did justice to your prompt (cry cry), I'm so sorry if this turns out really different from what you imagined while prompting (cry again). To Mods, thank you for conducting another nice round! 💞
> 
> And to readers, thankyouu for reading~ 💕
> 
> Explanation on what Junmyeon said to Minseok :  
> Spring - Junmyeon's happiness  
> Winter - Junmyeon's state of being unhappy
> 
> Junmyeon killed Chanyeol so that he can find his happiness, that was lost due to Chanyeol's infidelity using the same way he killed his partner (that betrayed him) in the past.
> 
> p/s : All quotes were taken from lyrics of Hwaa, song by G-IDLE 🌸


End file.
